Journée d'une Métamorphomage
by Clara - RDBD
Summary: Quel stress de passer des examens importants quand on a quinze ans ! Heureusement, j'ai un don formidable pour m'aider ! Je vous embarque pour une journée dans la peau d'une Métamorphomage déjantée !


Coucouuuu, aujourd'hui, je vous livre un petit OS sur Tonks ! Hé oui, si je vous ne l'ai pas encore dit, **Tonks** fait partie de mes personnages préférés !

 **Disclaimer** : Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling ! Sauf l'histoire !

Enjoy !

* * *

Je sortit mes parchemins de Potions précipitamment. Je n'ai pas révisé dans cette matière et j'ai l'examen dans deux minutes ! Et pas n'importe lequel, celui des B.U.S.E.S. J'essaye de les relire rapidement mais c'est peine perdue. J'entends la cloche sonner. Tant pis, j'irais au talent (inexistant). Heureusement, la Métamorphose et les Sortilèges sont toujours là pour remonter ma moyenne. Leur examen est juste après celui des Potions.

Je sortis de la salle commune en courant et arriva en sueur dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque je poussa la porte dans un grincement épouvantable, tout le monde tourna la tête vers moi. Super... Je trottina vers une table au fond et tenta de me faire oublier, mes cheveux ayant viré au rouge écarlate.

« Euh, comme je le disais, vous allez donc tour à tour passer devant un des trois chaudrons de potions, et me dire de quoi il s'agit. Très simple. Bon courage. » termina l'examinateur.

« Bonne chance, les enfants. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, cette exercice est un jeu d'enfant. Nous l'avions étudié au début de l'année. » dit le professeur Slughorn en souriant.

L'examinateur commença à appeler des élèves par ordre alphabétique, et je remercia silencieusement mes parents d'avoir pour nom de famille Tonks, cela me permet aujourd'hui de passer dans les derniers.

« Tonks, Nymphadora ! »

Je grimaça en entendant mon prénom et me leva. Je slaloma péniblement entre les tables, trébucha sur un sac et arriva enfin devant un chaudron. Mes cheveux blanchirent à la vue de la potion. Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !? On dirait... Rien. Je leva les yeux vers l'examinateur en face de moi, paniquée. Lui me regardait, visiblement intrigué.

« Mademoiselle Nymphadora, vous êtes une Métamorphomage ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« C'est passionant ! Pouvez vous, par exemple, vous transformer en moi ? »

« Oui, mais monsieur, je vais perdre du temps pour ma potion ! » rétorquai-je, agacée.

« Oh, je vous rajouterai des points ! Montrez moi vos talents ! » dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Je me transforma rapidement en lui-même, du mieux que je put, car pour les métamorphoses de ce genre, j'ai normalement besoin d'un miroir. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise et de ravissement en se voyant, ou plutôt en me voyant. Les autres élèves se tournèrent une fois de plus vers moi, et le professeur Slughorn écarquilla les yeux en nous regardant. Je me retransforma rapidement, rouge de honte, et replongea mes yeux vers la potion.

« Mais que faites vous ? » s'exclama Slug, stupéfait.

« Rien, c'est moi. Continuez, mademoiselle. »

Ce que je fis. Cette potion ressembait à un mélange de... de boue, de shampoing et de... de poils. C'est quoi ? Elle avait une odeur de... Elle n'avait pas d'odeur ! Je me remémora la leçon sur les principes des potions : une potion qui n'a pas d'odeur est une potion qui peut varier de résultats et d'ingrédients. Quelle potion peut bien varier ?

« Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, un indice ! »

« Mademoiselle, nous sommes à l'examen des B.U.S.E.S ! Nous ne jouons pas à la devinette ! Je ne peux vous donner d'indice ! »

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai perdu mon temps juste pour votre bon plaisir ! S'il vous plaît ! »

« Bon... Vous n'en avez pas besoin. »

Je n'en ai pas besoin !? Comment le sait-il ? Il ne me connaît pas ! Ah moins que...

« Cette potion serait-elle du Polynectar ? »

« Oui, bravo ! Vous voyez, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Allez, allez-y. »

Je quitta la salle, toute contente, et rejoignit ma salle commune. Il me restait quelques minutes avant l'examen de Métamorphose, autant en profiter, malgré mes bonnes aptitudes dans cette matière.

J'arriva pile à l'heure. Le professeur McGonnagall ouvrit la porte et nous fit entrer, puis nous nous installons.

« Bien. Bonjour les enfants. Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui est l'épreuve de Métamorphose des B.U.S.E.S de cinquième année. Pour réussir cette épreuve, il vous suffit de changer un chat en assiette, puis de lui redonner sa forme originale, puis vous devrez changer de couleur le sourcil de monsieur l'examinateur. Enfin vous devrez changer la couleur de vos yeux et de vos cheveux. Les plus talentueux obtiendront facilement un Optimal ! » termina t-elle en me regardant.

Une nouvelle fois, je dut attendre mon tour, mais là, en l'occurence, j'avais hâte d'en mettre plein la vue à l'examinateur.

Enfin mon tour arriva. L'examinateur me montra un petit chat tigré que je réussis facilement à changer en assiette, puis à lui rendre son corps de chat. Je lui grattouilla la tête avant que l'homme le reprenne sur ses genoux.

« Très bien ! Veuillez maintenant me changer un sourcil en bleu, s'il vous plaît. »

Encore une fois, je réussis avec succès l'exercice, ce qui sembla impressionner fortement mon spectateur.

« Parfait. Ensuite, je souhaite que vous ayez les yeux oranges et les cheveux verts. »

Je rangea ma baguette et me concentra.

« Voyons, mademoiselle, ressortez donc votre baguette ! »

Je lui souris et fit passer la couleur de mes yeux et de mes cheveux à la couleur souhaitée. Puis je repris ma teinte rose et mes yeux bleus.

« Incroyable ! Vous êtes Métamorphomage, mademoiselle Tonks ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Formidable. Savez vous que ce genre ce don peut-être très utile dans un métier tel qu'Auror, par exemple. Vous avez beaucoup à exploiter de ce côté là. »

« Auror ? Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, vous avez beaucoup de capacités en Métamorphose, et c'est l'un des piliers de se métier. »

Oh. . J'ai toujours voulu être Auror ! Débarrasser le monde du mal, des assassins, vraiment, c'est mon rêve. Assurer la protection de la société magique. Mais, mes parents ont toujours pensé que ce métier n'était pas fait pour moi, il me trouvent bien trop maladroite et indiscrète. M'enfin, si cet homme le lui disait, il devait avoir raison !

« Merci beaucoup monsieur. Au revoir ! »

« Au revoir. Suivant ! »

Je prit la direction de la salle de sortilèges. L'examen allait bientôt commencer. Je m'assis par terre en relisant mes leçons.

Quand nous entrâmes dans la classe, le professeur Flitwick grimpa sur sa pile de livres et se jeta un sonorus.

« Bonjour, les enfants. Pas la peine de vous expliquer ce que vous faites ici, je pense que vous le savez. Cependant, cet examen est plutôt différent des autres. Vous aurez dix minutes chacun devant l'un des examinateurs, et vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez. Impressionnez les. Vous serez notés par rapport à la nature du sort, sur sa réussite et combien vous en aurez réussi dans ces dix minutes de temps. Bonne chance ! »

Quand je fût appelée, je me dirigeais vers l'examinatrice qui se trouvait au fond de la classe. J'avais une idée du sort que je voulais exécuter, mais si il ratait, je ne voulais pas me faire humilier une énième fois. Je la salua, me positionna en face d'elle, baguette en main, et me concentra de toutes mes forces. Si j'exécutais ce sort correctement, j'aurais mes B.U.S.E.S à coup sûr.

Mes cheveux finirent par tirer vers le bleu tellement l'effort se faisait intense. Je réfléchissait à tous mes moments heureux dans ma vie. Ma victoire à la Coupe de Quidditch semblait une bonne idée !

Je fermais les yeux, et revit la scène dans ma tête : moi, dans mon bel uniforme jaune des Poufsouffle, la Coupe de Quidditch dans les mains, portée par une foule d'élèves en folie. Ce jour avait été le meilleur de ma vie, sans aucun doute.

« Expecto Patronum. »

Comme la dernière fois, dans la Salle sur Demande, un lièvre sautillant sortit de ma baguette. Il bondit dans la pièce, slalomant entre les élèves, volant dans les airs. Tout le monde le regardait, émerveillés, même si tous ne savaient pas de quoi il s'agissait. Puis, doucement, il disparut, laissant une traînée bleu argenté derrière lui...

« Optimal. » nota avec empressement l'examinatrice.

« Mais madame, cela ne fait que deux minutes que j'ai commencé ! »

« Mademoiselle Tonks, un Patronus, c'est une forme de magie très puissante. Peu d'adultes sont capables d'en créer un, et encore moins un corporel ! Et vous n'avez que quinze ans ! Donc oui, vous méritez largement un Optimal. »

J'étais sur un petit nuage en rentrant à la salle commune. Tous mes examens avaient été une réussite ! Je n'ai pas d'inquiétude à me faire !

Le plus grand plaisir dans la vie, est de réaliser ce que les autres vous pensent incapable de faire !

* * *

Et voilaaaa ! Tonks aussi je devait faire un OS sur elle ! Je l'adore ! Sinon, à propos de ma Dramione, je compte publier le premier chap la semaine prochaine. J'ai hâte xD

Gros bisous, et surtout, REVIEWEZ ! Je vous aime !


End file.
